An Act of love
by Lotrjunkie009
Summary: a scene from my much longer fanfic 'into the wild'. set in minas tirith before the march to the Black Gate. Aqunea, a previous companion of aragorn's, comforts Eomer, her king, after the loss of his uncle and eowyn's illness


Aqunea poured some cold water into the basin. She rinsed her flushed face and stood with her eyes closed. Tomorrow they were to march on the very gates of Mordor. Aragorn was to lead them in this final mission. Although no one had said it out loud, all knew that they were never to return afterwards. A few months ago, she would have been ready to give her life for the greater good. She looked over at Éomer. He was standing at the hearth, slowly, absent- mindedly stroking the coals with a poker. He had been quiet for the past several days. Aqunea knew he was being torn apart inside at the loss of Theoden. She was at a loss for what to do or say. He was doing everything he was supposed to, everything that was now expected of him as King of Rohan. Aqunea dried her face quickly with a towel. She took a few tentative steps towards the fire. "Éomer?" she asked. His gaze flickered away from the flames and looked at her. "Are you okay?" she asked. Éomer straightened, "Am I okay?" He walked away from the hearth as he pondered the question. Aqunea followed his movements across the room. "Nea, you know, I don't think I'm okay," he said, moving towards the table. Aqunea stopped walking, "Do you want to talk about it?" Éomer smiled. He went to the table and leaned against it. "After you've lost your parents, your uncle, your sister...your king, after you've had the world pulled from underneath you and turned upside down, then we can talk, Nea!" he yelled as he threw the basin against the wall. It slammed with a loud thud as the water ran down the wall and Aqunea jumped back. Éomer whipped around and saw Aqunea frozen in fear. He could've cried. Seeing Aqunea look at him with fear, not love, in her eyes shattered the remaining fragments of his heart. He stood as a broken man does, hunched and bent, "Nea, I am so sorry." Aqunea did not move. She couldn't. She didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She swallowed and met his gaze. He looked beyond fear. She finally managed, "It's okay." "I can't do this, Nea. I can't," Éomer said. His arms fell to his sides. As upset as he was, Éomer would never hurt her. Aqunea knew this. She set aside her fears and went to him. She put her arms around his neck. His head fell onto her shoulder. His arms snaked around her waist and held her tight against him. "It's okay," she said, she laid a hand on the back of his head. Éomer lifted his head. He slowly brought a hand up and gently caressed Aqunea's cheek. She leaned into his palm as her eyes fluttered closed. "Nea," Éomer whispered. Her eyes opened and met a pair of seductive hazel eyes. His lips swooped down on hers brutally. Aqunea's lips were benumbed by it. Gradually, she managed to separate them, then she felt the swift, sure thrust of his tongue. It swept her mouth madly. Éomer buried his hands in her hair and held her head in place. He drew in her like a starved man, as though he wanted to suck her entire mouth into his. Aqunea had never felt like this before. She was scared and slightly confused by the surge of emotions that were threatening to suffocate her. Then she did the unthinkable, she pushed Éomer away. Shocked and totally blind-sided, Éomer stood staring at her. She wiped the saliva off her lips, her chest heaving. Rejected. She had just rejected him. This was the only woman he would ever love and she pushed him away. Something inside Éomer finally snapped, "Aqunea, you are the most exasperating woman I've ever known. One moment you are at my side saying that you'll spend the rest of your life with me and the next you're pushing me away," he stepped in front of her. "What are you afraid of, huh? Are you afraid you won't like it? Or are you afraid that you will?" With those questions, he left her standing there. Aqunea's eyes fell to the floor. She wanted to cry. What was she afraid of? She began to wonder. Before, her thoughts and actions were always contingent upon Aragorn's. Had she ever decided anything for herself? What did she truly want? On the floor, she saw Éomer's silhouette. She looked up. He was standing on the balcony, hands on his hips, half-bathed in firelight, half in the darkness of night. She loved him beyond reason, but was she ready to bind herself to him? She then made up her own mind. She walked out to Éomer. She linked her arms through his. She folded her hands against his chest and leaned against his worn woolen tunic. "I'm scared," she whispered. He inclined his head back, "Of being hurt? Nea, I could never hurt you," he said. She nodded, "I love you." He pushed her arms down and turned to see her, "And I love you, isn't that enough?" he said with pleading eyes. Aqunea guided his face to hers, "It's more than enough." She smiled and kissed him deeply.  
  
Éomer led her back into the chamber and to the fur rug that lay in the floor before the hearth. They dropped to their knees as one. Their mouths went on feeding frenzies over each others faces, exploring cheeks, chins and eyelids. Their mouths fused again. His tongue penetrated deep and overwhelmed her with desire. His hands smoothed over her back, moved to her sides, rubbed the crescents of her breasts with the heels of them. His hand then roamed to her derriere and pulled her against him. His lips moved onto her neck, placing soft nips and kisses strategically. Aqunea reveled in the sweet carnality of his kisses. She loved how his tongue felt. She longed to feel the rasp of his beard against her chin and cheeks. Her senses were saturated with smelling his skin and feeling his hair- Éomer's skin, Éomer's hair and suddenly, Éomer's maleness gouging her middle. It startled her, but she did not even consider becoming coy. She put enough space between them to unfasten his tunic. It fell to the floor behind him. She untied the drawstring of his linen shirt and pulled it over his head. Her fingertips moved over him in the thrill of discovery, like a blind person seeing for the first time. She leaned into his chest and pressed her open mouth on it. This action was rewarded by a low moan from Éomer who cupped her head, but still allowed her to move freely. Her lips found his nipple in a spiral of crinkly hair. Éomer drew in a sharp breath as Aqunea's tongue caressed him, shyly at first but then more aggressively. He gasped for air as she lightly nipped at his nipple. Cursing himself, he set her away from him. They stared at one another silently. Aqunea held her breath as Éomer reached for her shirt. He pulled it over her head and threw it to the floor elsewhere. Éomer stared at her breasts peeking out of her tank top. Aqunea lifted the top off and let it fall. Éomer's chest rose and fell in a silent gasp. Aqunea saw his stomach muscles contract, but he did not touch her yet. Pressing her shoulders, Éomer guided her down to lie back on the rug. He touched her, moving his hands over her front in reverence. Aqunea arched her back and offered herself to him. His head rutted against her. His mouth hungrily scoured her, rubbing, gently nipping, kissing and nuzzling. His agile tongue touched the tip of one breast and a bolt of lightning shimmied through her. Aqunea's head fell back on the rug as she cried out. Unceremoniously, he pulled at her hose, disrobing her completely. Aqunea turned her head as she felt Éomer's eyes rove over her body. She couldn't breathe so she waited for some response from him. Éomer's eyes took liberties that he had only dreamed of. She was beyond beautiful. Her skin was tanned from being outdoors all the time. Her skin was as soft as newly spun silk. She was prefect except for the two newly healed scars on her side. They drew his attentions next. He flicked his tongue over the scars, catching each briefly in his mouth. Aqunea, eyes still clenched, shuddered. Éomer left her side and returned to her. He tilted her face to his. Her eyes opened slowly. He smiled, "You are more beautiful than all the other creatures that grace this world." His lips drew hers in another entrancing kiss. Éomer's hand slid between her thighs. Aqunea gasped. He caught her lips in a fiery kiss. His thumb boldly separated her folds and found the small knob of supersensitive tissue. Her blood began to bubble in her veins, her eyelids dropped and she saw sparks of lightning. "Éomer!" she cried out. That was all the invitation he needed. Éomer shoved his hose past his hips, over his heavily muscles thighs and finally tossed them into the pile of discarded clothing. Aqunea assessed him. It was true that she was no expert on the male body, but she thought he epitomized beauty. The muscles of his chest, stomach, arms and legs were well defined but maintained a graceful look. His skin was a toasty color that complemented the abundance of light brown hair. Éomer chuckled to see her examining him so, "You like what you see?" he asked. Aqunea's eyes immediately flew back to his. She gave an embarrassed giggle. He leaned down to her and kissed her sweetly. Éomer could not last much longer. "Nea?" he questioned finally. Aqunea searched his eyes. There was no turning back after this. She smiled and nodded. Éomer lowered his mouth to her neck. Aqunea's hands traced the muscles of his back. Her fingertips dug into his shoulder blades as he mated their bodies. Aqunea gave one sharp cry. Éomer muttered either a curse or a prayer. They remained like that for several tense minutes. Feeling her nails lessen in his back, Éomer braced himself above her, he withdrew partially and looked down into her face. He watched a final tear drip down her cheek, then her eyes opened. They locked with his. He slowly penetrated her again. She felt him deep, so deep that her very breath was stolen from her. His blond hair hung over his forehead, mussed and wild. His hazel eyes glowed with the firelight. His arm muscles bulged with masculine power. Aqunea tried to concentrate on how gorgeous Éomer was. Oh, how she loved him. He withdrew and sank into her again. Éomer held her breast in one hand, he circled the hard nipple with his thumb. She shuddered, her eyes closing involuntarily. Her thighs gripped his hips. Aqunea surprised herself and Éomer by clutching him and raising her hips to meet his thrusts. She cried out loud, Éomer groaned loudly as she tightened around him. She clasped Éomer tighter as the world she had known exploded in bursts of lightning. Watching Aqunea's face as she eclipsed into a world of orgasmic bliss was all the pleasure Éomer needed. He came with such devastating power that he felt as if something had exploded behind his eyes. He collapsed into her waiting arms and Aqunea held him there for hours after. 


End file.
